From the Heart
by flamethrowerqueen
Summary: Poetry, written directly from the POV of your favorite YuGiOh characters. Some may be angsty, some may be loving, and others very happy little works. Some cursing. Yami, Yugi, two of Bakura, and Pegasus are up, with a prologue written by my bestest friend
1. Psyche prologue

A/N: Hey, everyone. This may seem new to you; well, it is! I was going through my poetry book tonight and realized that this poem would make the perfect prologue to my archive. It actually isn't mine; it was written by my own hikari, who is, in fact, a person, unlike all the other spiritual muses everyone has around here, no offense to any of mentioned spirits. But, thought I'd post something, even if I don't seem to be getting much response. What the hell, here it is; one of my absolute favorite poems of all time and the personal starting entry into my own journal:

Psyche

These words are windows to my soul,

Who I am when I am whole.

I'm scared to share, but I know the need,

So if you dare, my friend, proceed.

These words are me, and not a mask;

To show my soul, my one true task.

But only those who search indeed,

Will be anything but treed,

By the tangled web of words I weave;

Enter now, I give you leave.

But beware: the truth may burn,

So be wary what you choose to learn.

R&R, please! Although, I highly doubt anyone will, but if I get even _one_ review this time, I promise I'll update!


	2. Bakura

1A/N: This is my first story in this section and my first real stab at fanfiction that I've put up here. This is an archive of poems, each written from the POV of a Yu-Gi-Oh! character. First up is Bakura. Later chapters will include other characters. For future chapters, reviews will be answered at the bottom. Flames are not accepted, and will be laughed at while I use them to light random houses on fire. Constructive criticism is, of course, welcome, as I plan on becoming a writer one day. And you are more than welcome to shower me with compliments. Happy reading!

Yami

I am the shadow.

Your pinprick of light

Cannot withstand my stifling intensity.

This place of darkness overwhelms you;

The shifting shadows constantly surround you;

The ever-present tide of black washing over you;

And you cannot escape.

This twilight deepens

As the howling night speaks on.

These streetlamps only help my growing power.

Nothing can compare to me,

For even the sun sets and gives way

To the dark side of this mortal day,

To this realm of shadowy fear.

This is **my **world.

**I** am the darkness.

All that is good and just on this earth bows down before me.

They shrink in fear and grovel at my feet,

Praying to be spared my wrath.

The pitiful fools, for thinking that dark has mercy.

All hope is gone;

All is silent,

And all is lost.


	3. Yugi

Loneliness.

The weight of the world is on my shoulders.

The burden; it feels so heavy...

Responsibility to my friends, to my family,

But never to myself;

It's weighing me down.

Being pulled into the problems of my friends.

I want to do it, though.

I want to help.

I strive to hold on and I strive to pull through

for the ones I love dearly!

To try my best and be the light

that shines brightly in the dark;

That is my goal.

All of my friends shall never lack the help

they seek as long as I'm around.

As long as I can, I shall help.

The weight I carry,

I carry it happily.

I hope that my happiness can transfer over.

My happiness is only as much as those of my friends.

So please,

don't lift up my burden.

Lift up your hearts and your lips and smile!


	4. Yami

1_dodges randomly thrown objects_ I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know it's just a damn poem, and the update shouldn't have taken this long, but I have an excuese...please don't hurt me! See, it was only until a couple of days ago that they did something so I could upload Word Perfect documents, and I only had the poem on this computer. audience sets down objects Phew! Thank you! You wouldn't kill me anyway; without me, there wouldn't be any more updates! ...Oh, time for review responses! I got six, so Yugi, Yami, and Bakura plushies for everyone! You take your pick.

**dolphinbabe409: **I'm glad you thought they were good. Here's the next poem!  
**terry:** Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked it.  
**Enter the Matrixxx: **I'm estatic over the compliment. A good and addictive writing style is something I really look for in an author, and I'm glad you found a good one in me.  
**Necropolis demon: **(1) I'm pleased that you enjoyed it. I had a lot of fun writing it; I was in a definite Bakura mood, kinda dark and evil, in a mischevious sort of way, when I wrote that, and that was the by-product of those feelings. Heh, there are many dark recesses of my mind, and yours too, I'd bet, that no one should ever go in without a torch to light the way.  
(2) Thank you for thinking I'm brilliant. Much as I should contradict that, I never turn down a compliment. I like Yugi as a character, and I can connect with him on many levels, as my last poem shows. It was originally not even written for this, just as a release for me, but I thought it just fit him so well, I had to put it in.

Ok, this is Yami's poem. Just a simple muse about his life, mainly future but some about his past. Reviews are loved and cherished, constructive criticism is always appreciated, and any flames shall be used to burn down random houses or to the yamis, for who knows what. They are very sadistic and will probably find some use for it...

By the way, this poem is dedicated to one of my favorite authors, ladywolfTerri, whose birthday it is today. She's the author of _Alone? _and_ One Dance_ on AFF, so check them out. Happy Birthday, Terri!

**Misty Mind**

Confusion reigns.

A fog as old as time itself

lies over my head and my heart.

My past held under lock and key and

Being held in a fortress away from me.

Arrows are shot and oil is poured over stone walls

Misty shadows surround the maze of corridors

in my mind.

Unsure of what the future holds.

Heck, unsure of what the past held.

I wish I knew what to do.

Everything is so unclear now.

With no semblance or thought

as to what might happen,

I'm a little scared and very apprehensive.

The fates of so many people hang in the

balance of my every decision.

And one false move could be the end.

For everyone.

I feel so helpless;

Struggling vainly within my misty cloud of confusion.

Don't forget to review! Next up is Pegasus.


	5. Pegasus

**A/N:** (cringes) Ok, ok, I'm sorry! You were all so good to me with all these reviews and I don't update! I'm really sorry to say that this poem was actually the first poem I wrote and that the only excuse I have is that I'm lazy. So, If I get cast out, I deserve it...

But you're still welcome to review : ) And enjoy _Day after Day_, straight from the heart of Maximillion Pegasus!

**

* * *

**

**Day After Day**

Day after day I watch the clouds go by

Without ever really seeing them.

My eyes rest while I lay down on the hill;

The wind rustling the grass as it tickles

My arms, lazily blowing the puffs of

White as they cross the azure sky.

But I never really see them, for I used

To watch them with someone else.

Day after day I lay down and listen to the

Sounds that dwell near me.

The wind moves the leaves.

They crunch as they clash in swirling

Torrents of vibrant fury.

I hear the soft, almost silent sound of my

Steady breathing;

The whispering of the weeping willow

That watches over my loved one…

But I never really hear them, for I used

To listen with someone else.

Day after day I feel the sensations

All around me.

And a few of those within me, too.

I feel the memories of my former life

Rushing past me.

And the tears that stream down my

Face from the same;

They make tracks along my gaunt

Complexion and steadily paler skin.

My stomach aches from the almost daily

Absence of edible substance.

And my heart…what heart?

That, my friends, was broken in two and

Shredded to pieces a long time ago.

But I don't really feel them, for the

Constant in my life has vanished

For all eternity.

Day after day,

I realize that I have become numb

To the world.

I see nothing;

I hear nothing;

I feel nothing;

My will to survive has disappeared

Along with my koi.

Yet I cannot bear to take my own life.

And she would not want me to.

So I continue to exist,

If only to be a living monument to

My dear Cecelia…

--Maximillion Pegasus


	6. 2nd: Bakura

Has it really been a year and a half? Time flies when you're reading the work of others, I suppose. All of you who have read my work are wonderful authors, with style and plot twists and perfect characterization. I am proud that each and every one of you has read my work, and I say the same to anyone who may read my work after this posting.  
-hugs everyone, passing around cookies and drinks and character plushies- My readers (how proud I am to say that!) are more than I deserve, and if anyone still has me on their alert list after all this time, I humbly thank you. -bows-  
(And thank my hikari for prodding me into posting again; her sn is "rinceoir", and she has a good poem of her own up.)

Alright, on with the show! The poem for Pegasus was one of the first poems I ever wrote; well, this one was the second, and one that I forgot about until recently. This was written before the other poem for Bakura, before I knew how old he actually was, but the concept of this poem is something that I still like. In this instance, Bakura is still fairly in character, a little darker than the rest, still demanding grins, but still human. Trapped in the ring for thousands of years, he has time to realize that what he wanted before...may not have been all he wanted. As the insanity sets in from thousands of years of solitude, he slowly realizes that he has a little more...heart...than even he may have thought.

* * *

Give Me What I Want

Why do they think so little of me?  
I'm a tomb robber.  
But just because I steal,  
Doesn't mean I steal without remorse.

I'm seventeen: Don't judge me so.  
I have a life;  
I wish to love.  
Give me what I want.

I feel so trapped inside this ring.  
Let me out!  
I have a life;  
I wish to spread my wings and fly free.  
Give me what I want.

I used to love my tricks and treasures,  
But now I desire something more.  
I have a life;  
I wish to have the other thing I'm missing.  
Give me what I want.

The fire of my soul burns steadily lower  
With no one there to poke the embers.  
I have a life;  
I wish to have someone to stir my fire.  
Give me what I want.

My hear aches.  
But I know of a cure  
That no one will surrender to me.  
I have a life;  
I wish to love.  
Give me what I want.

--Bakura, Spirit of the Millennium Ring

* * *

Drop a review, if you'd be so kind! Thank you so much for reading, and may you enjoy the rest of your summer, everyone! 


End file.
